Revelations
by Impronta
Summary: Tehya has always dreamed about a white doe since a child. When she moved to LaPush two years ago, a wolf began to enter into them. What could this mean? Especially now that Seth Clearwater is glued to her best friends side. Full summary inside.
1. Meeting Seth Clearwater

Hello everyone, this is my first ever twilight story; which I am very excited about. took a while to think all of this over and finally start writing it out. A big thanks to lacrymosa_91 for helping me out a lot. Thanks Chicka. Anyways everyone knows I am NOT Stephanie Meyer so I do NOT own any of this. Though if I did, there might be some changes in . Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review if you like it.

**Summary:** Tehya has always dreamed about a white doe since a child. When she moved to LaPush two years ago, a wolf began to enter into them. What could this mean? And why is this Seth Clearwater suddenly glued to her best friend Shadi's side. Even more confusing is when she meets the hot-tempered Paul, and her whole world moves. So many questions and it seems like so little time. What she finds out will not only involve her but her entire family and her best friend.

**Pairings:** PaulxOc, SethxOc (More to come, but I don't wait to spoil it)

x

x

x

* * *

_x_

_x_

_x_

_It stayed there eating the lush grass. The white thin fur coat shining in beams off the sun. Its neck bent to the ground taking the blades by the dozen. Its ear's a lift with alert for danger. The field that surrounded it was filled with a variety of flowers and tall patches of grass. No visible sign of danger. _

_What about the forest? The one just behind the grazing doe. It's darkness surely hiding something just behind the thicket of trees. Something dangerous just waiting for the doe to come back in, but it didn't. It stood there calmly eating away without a care in the world. Every now and then taking a step forward to reach more grass. It was then the air started to vibrate with fear. The birds flying out of the trees. The squirrels and chipmunks heading up the trees. All other movements ceased and all that could be heard was the heavy wind. _

_Slowly a paw came into view, followed by another. The legs came out next, with a chest of silver showing itself. The fur of the neck could be seen. Then a head out; its muzzle shifting left and right, breathing in the scent the doe was extracting. It was a wolf of extraordinary size. It crouched low in the grass, as its nails came out fingering the dirt around it. It creped forward toward the doe. The doe lifted its long graceful neck from the ground still chomping on grass. Its head looked forward before taking a few steps forward. When it looked like it would finally run it bent down and laid on the hard ground._

_The wolf peeked up, excitement gleaming from its eyes. Slowly it began its approach toward the doe, with a faster gait; but not making a single sound. Its head bent down near ground level, keeping a watchful eye on the doe. As well as checking its surroundings. It stopped only 10 feet away from the resting doe. The anxiety was clearly going through the wolf. Its heart would be pounding against its chest. _

_Finally the wolf bent down its body touching the ground before it leapt up into the air, propelling its body forward at the doe. The doe opened its bright blue eyes and glanced back at it before-_

I woke up with a silent scream that didn't get past my throat. The sweat had formed above my eyebrow and had slowly begun to fall down the side of my face. I swung my legs off to the side of my bed and rested my head in my hands. The dream seemed so real every time I saw it. I practically felt the sun on my back as I watched the scene unfold. The wolf never got to the doe though. I never got to see as the wolf finally got its prey and devoured it. I was thankful I didn't see the end. The doe never moved in the dreams. It always lay down on the grass as if waiting for the wolf to come and…and kill it. Why would an animal that knew a predator was there just lie down and let it come to them. I could always feel the anxiety in my body as I watched the same thing happen repeatedly. Every time I tried to scream to the doe to run, or to get the wolf's attention; but I was always glued to the ground and my mouth stapled shut. I could feet a calming sensation run through my body when I would watch the doe lie down. Then just before the wolf got to it, the doe's eyes would open looking at me for a brief second before it turned to the wolf. Then I woke up. I always woke up at that moment, never a second later.

I stood up stretching my aching muscles. Letting out a relived sigh, I made my way to my dresser and started to get my things ready for the day, which was school. I grabbed the first pair of jeans on the top shelf and a shirt in the drawer above it. While I dressed I kept my mind on other things other than the dream. It had been recurring more than ever now. I can still remember being a little girl and seeing the white doe in my dreams. It was only when I moved here that the dreams began but this time a wolf would always show up. I guessed it had something to do with the landscape. The land was an Indian reserve. Indians, that believed that their men were descendants of wolves. I had never seen any wolves here, but people did keep away from the forest; always talking about the wolves that roam there. I didn't think they had seen any either. It was just the legends keeping them from going in them.

I huffed as I got my jeans past my hips and buckled them up. I looked at the mirror on the other side of the room, running my hands over my skin. It wasn't copper like my father's and brothers. It was more of my mothers. She was a Sioux and her line was supposedly the only ones that didn't have the natural copper tones skin. I also seemed to inherit her height. I was small even for my age of 17. I was at 5'2, my mother only 5'6. It was Takoda who inherited from our father. Dad was a pure Quileute. He stood at 5'11 and my brother, being only 13 heading for 14, was at 5' foot already. Their skin a nice copper and their hair pitch black-

"Tehya! Are you awake yet?" I heard the shout of my brother, Takoda, downstairs.

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back tugging on my shirt quickly.

I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through, my dark brown, hair a couple times until all the knots came out from last night. Before heading out the door, I grabbed my book bag hoisted it over my shoulder and left my room, closing the door behind me. Downstairs I could hear the sizzling of bacon on the stove, my father sipped his coffee loudly as he flipped through the newspaper. My brother as he texted away on his new phone, an early birthday gift I had gotten him; which he practically broke my ribs in his bear hug.

Once near the table I quickly put my hand on his head and started to ruffle his black shaggy hair, which caused him to let out a groan of annoyance.

"How's my baby brother this morning?" I asked going over to my mom and grabbing a plate that was now filled with bacon, eggs and toast. A glass of orange already out on the table for me.

"Fine and dandy, how are you?" He asked back sarcastically.

"Just peachy." I said back, taking a seat next to him and digging into the wonderful breakfast.

The front door, that my back was facing, was opened swiftly almost hitting the wall behind it. A girl was there, standing at 5'5, her black hair tied up in a messy bun; a few white strands hanging down from it. Her skin had the natural copper tone in it, more like russet. No one would ever deny that she was of Native American line. Her eyes a light green, which was something you saw often with her. Every time I had seen her they were bright with excitement and happiness. I don't think I had ever seen them change to anger. Well except when I first got here and a couple girls seemed to have it out for me. Then they turned a dark jade.

"Hello Chevego family!"

"Hi Shadi," Everyone answered back to my best friend.

Shadi was my best friend since I had moved here. In fact I don't think I was here longer for 10 minutes before we became friends. We had pulled up to the house; she was sitting on the steps to greet us. Her radiant smile made the whole family smile, even after the long grueling hours on the road. She explained how she was always the last person to greet the new people, this time she wanted to be the first. This got a good chuckle from all of us. She helped me unpack, the whole time we talked nonstop. There had been an instant connection that I couldn't describe. I always heard about how there were two people in the whole world meant for each other. I wonder if that was the same for best friends. Well ever since then we had become almost inseparable. She had become the sister I wanted and needed. I think she was over my house more than at her own. My family didn't seem to mind at all either. They enjoyed her company just as much as I did.

My mother passed over an already prepared plate for Shadi, and began to make one for herself. Shadi took a seat next to me, a smile on her face. I always wondered if it was permanently etched onto her face. She'd give The Joker a run for his money.

"It's Friday girls, you planning anything tonight?" My dad, Tedmund, asked pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Swallowing the bacon in my mouth I answered. "Not really."

"I was actually thinking we could go hiking into the woods today. There's finally some sun out. Maybe we could go take some pictures. It looks really beautiful out there." Shadi explained taking a sip from her orange juice. I smiled loving the sound of taking a walk in the woods and get some pictures. It's the one of the things I loved about living here. It was so beautiful. My stomach seemed to churn a bit at it too. A feeling of anxiety seemed to go through me.

"That sounds like fun!" I said looking at my father.

"I don't know…" He said looking unsure of the idea.

My mother finally decided to step in. "Well I think it's a great idea. Make sure to get some nice pictures for me. I could frame them and hang them around the house."

I saw dad shake his head while rolling his eyes. He turned back to the paper knowing there was no point in arguing. Especially when mom just said we could go. He muttered a "just be careful," before going back to his paper. I smiled and excitedly I got up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." I went back to my chair and grabbed my bag off the back of it. "Okay time to go."

Takoda put his cell back into his pocket and quickly finished his juice before grabbing his bag too. Shadi was already next to me ready to go.

"Okay be good." Mom said before going back to her breakfast.

We nodded before heading out. School was only a couple miles away from us. My parents always offered to drive us, but it felt nice walking to school. It was always cloudy out so we never got exhausted from the heat because of the walk.

Takoda already had his phone out and was texting. I was guessing he was talking to his friends. I had my own phone but Shadi was always with me so there was no point in texting really. I had acquaintances in school but nothing as close to as friends.

* * *

Friday's in school were always the most eventful. Everyone is full of energy, even the teachers. It was one of my favorite days of the week. Two periods so far and the teachers were being lenient and not giving us homework so far. Now we were sitting in science class listening to Mr. Teena lecture about chemical bonding. Shadi was in this class too, sitting next to me. Her attention was on the notebook in front of her as she doodle random sayings and little stick figures. Science was both are least favorite subject. The only thing that made it enjoyable was his attitude about everything. One of the few teachers in the school who always seemed to be in a good mood and made little jokes about whatever content we were working on at the time.

This day though everything seemed…off. There was that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. Woman's intuition maybe? I would be 18 soon so maybe it was beginning to set in for me.

The door to the science lab cut me off before I could look in on the feeling. Everyone followed to see who opened the door. Except Shadi who seemed to think Mr. Sticky was more important than who was disturbing the class.

"Yes, do you need something?" asked the group of students, seniors, standing at the door.

"Oh uh, Miss. Martina blew up the lab in our class again. She said to come here for the remainder of the class so she can clean everything up." The tallest of the group said. When I say tallest I mean tallest. This boy had to be reaching 6 foot. He was Quileute for sure. He had short black hair that matched his russet skin tone. I could see a strange tattoo on his right shoulder through his white wife beater, which I thought was not allowed in school; no one must question his style of clothing. Neither would I he looked like he could snap me in half with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded.

Mr. Teena laughed before nodding his head. "Okay there are something empty seats at the tables. Since you took this class already I am sure you'll be silent and not disturb those who haven't."

The students began piling in, taking empty seats. Some trying to sit with their friends who were in the class. I noticed the tall one was standing a couple feet from our table and looking at what I was pretty sure was Shadi. There was a look of confusion written clearly on his face. He finally smiled and took an empty seat at our table. His gaze was still on my best friend. She seemed to not even feel his eyes on her.

"Oh that woman, that's the 3rd time this year. Always good at blowing things up." Mr. Teena went on, "Which is probably why I'm marrying her."

The class erupted into laughter; leave it to Mr. Teena to make a joke like that. If parents had known they would most likely be furious about a teacher always joking around like this. No one ever told on him though.

"Hi, I'm Seth." The boy said." Seth Clearwater."

I smiled at him politely. "Hi, I'm Tehya Chevego. This is-"

I looked at Shadi waiting for her to introduce herself only to see her still doodling. Seemingly dead to everything that was going on around her. I let out a small cough and not even a reaction. I jabbed my elbow into her side and that got her attention. She looked up glaring at me. I nodded forward.

"I'm Shadi Kee." She said before looking forward, finally giving Seth her full attention.

I could only describe the moment as love at first sight. The minute both of their eyes connected I felt like I was in there personal moment. Both looked at each other in pure awe. Seth had happiness on every inch of his face. His light chocolate eyes seemed to have gotten a shade brighter and wider, taking in every inch that was Shadi. If possible his smile has gotten wider; it was almost stretching from ear to ear. Shadi had the same expression on her face; her green eyes had gone from forest green to a bright green. I have always seen her happy but in that moment she looked breath-takingly happy. Her smile was the biggest I've ever seen, and that was saying something.

They seemed to have forgotten I was at the table with them. I turned away trying to pay attention Mr. Teena as he finally got back to the lecture. I felt like an intruder. I knew they were still staring at each other. It felt as if the air around them had changed and love was radiating off of them. As if love could radiate. Could it? I didn't know but they were living examples that it could. I heard Seth scrap his chair against the floor as he pulled it next to Shadi's. I could hear them whispering something to each other, trying not to get the attention of any one around them. I'll ask her what they were talking about later.

Once the period finished I grabbed my things and headed to my locker. I noticed Seth had grabbed Shadi's things and was going with her to her locker. The look of astonishment on her face made me giggle. In the years we've known each other neither of us had had a boyfriend or even had guy friends. Well Seth technically isn't her boyfriend, but still from the look he gave her and she returned I wouldn't doubt it. I was happy for her; she deserved to have someone in her life. We were getting older and pretty soon we would be women; she need to have a man in her life. Now I just have to find me one. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that little thought.

I put my stuff away in my locker and went to lunch. Then I took a seat at our usual lunch table. I knew Shadi would be here eventually. I looked up when I noticed her coming in. Seth Clearwater right by her side. When she noticed me she walked over to our table, Seth following her and taking a seat right next to her.

"Okay how about your favorite movie?" I heard him ask just as they both sat down.

"Hmm that's a hard one but I think the Lord of the Rings trilogy." Shadi answered back.

"Really! I love those movies too!" Seth exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckled at them, it was cute.

"Oh, so Tehya I was thinking when we get back to the house I was thinking we could bring a couple snacks with us since we might be out for awhile." Shadi said finally facing me.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked curiously leaning toward Shadi.

"We're going for a walk in the forest today." Shadi explained.

I nodded. "It's one of the few nice days we have so it'll be nice to get out there."

"No!"

The shout nearly made me jump out of my skin, and from the looks of it; it had scared Shadi too. We looked at Seth who looked as if he was ready to have a panic attack. His face looked to be turning a dark shade. His hands were gripping the table and turning white at the knuckles. I could hear his heavy breathing across the table. Suddenly he started to shake and violently. I glanced at Shadi who looked worried at the sight of Seth shaking so badly.

"You can't it's really dangerous there." He finally spoke up, his shaking starting to cease and his short breaths becoming longer calmer ones.

Shadi looked at me once before speaking up quietly. "Dangerous?"

"If this is about the legends of wolves being up there, I think we'll be fine." I quickly added.

Seth's shaking had finally stopped and he looked at Shadi with sad eyes. "There are other wild animals there. Bears, and…really big bears. I don't think it'd be a great idea to go up there. You could get hurt by yourselves."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. If something begins to get…weird we'll run out of their screaming our heads off to get attention of others." Shadi said smiling at him; I noticed her place her hand on top of his, before quickly pulling it away. I eyed her curiously wondering what was goin on. Her eyes were filled with concern. She opened her mouth to say something when I heard Seth speak up.

"Promise?" He mumbled so low I had to strain to hear it. It almost sounded like…whimpering.

"I…WE promise." She said looking at me, she was rubbing the hand that had touched Seth's.

Something felt...wrong. Was it me or was he just a tad bit over protective for basically just meeting Shadi? I knew Shadi had been going to this school forever. So why did he JUST notice her. They must have seen each other in the halls or outside of school. This isn't exactly the biggest school or town. Maybe I was being overprotective this time, but doubt was beginning to finally set in after seeing that small show. The look they shared in science was so…mind-blowing, but that didn't mean I should instantly not be worried for my best friend in the whole frickin universe. I've seen girls who had stated that they fell head over heels in love only to have their hearts broken and their spirits. I don't think I'd be able to see Shadi get her heartbroken and watch her walk around like a zombie. Not when she is always so full of life.

_Maybe he won't hurt her._

I looked around. Did someone just say something to me? Everyone around me was talking to someone else or they weren't talking at all. Shadi was still looking at Seth and trying to calm him down. Though the look of concern was still avid in his eyes. It wasn't them then. So I must have imagined it then. Right?

Lunch went pretty quick after that. Seth getting up and grabbing enough food that I think would have fed a football team and ate it himself. Shadi and I had settled for a pizza, until Seth started shoving food at Shadi; asking her if she sure she wasn't still hungry. It was quite amusing to watch. Shadi I could tell was being polite and finally taking the food he was giving her. She thanked him and I could have sworn his face was going to burst from happiness.

Thank god when the finally bell rang for students to get dismissed. It was a nice day and I wanted to get out and spend it as best as I could. Plus I was anxious about talking to Shadi about Seth. They had talked the whole time at lunch. I zoned out at one point as Seth began paying 20 questions, which had turned into basically 100 questions with only him asking the questions. I already knew just about all the answers to the questions anyways. I went to my locker and put all my books and notebooks into it. The teachers were being generous this week and not giving us homework for the weekend. It left everyone in very ecstatic moods for the carefree weekend.

I waited patiently at my locker for Takoda and Shadi. I knew it might take Takoda awhile to get here. The 8th graders really had to push to get past the higher grade kids. Shadi is usually here within seconds of the bell. She loved getting away from the school. Today was different as Takoda got to me and still no sign of Shadi. The halls were almost completely empty until I saw her and Seth making their way toward us. Just before she got to us Seth said something to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before running out of the school. She finally made it over to us. A small blush was tinting her cheeks. I smiled, though the feeling of doubt and fear was still in my stomach.

"Someone's got a boyfriend." I heard Takoda suddenly tease. "Look at the blush she's got on her."

Shadi rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Hey! I was just telling the truth."

"You're lucky you're younger than me." Shadi said and I couldn't help but laugh. They argued as if they were real brothers and sisters.

"Whatever." He said before walking out of the school with us following close behind him.

After a few minutes of walking and in nothing but silence, well except for Takoda typing away furiously on his phone; I finally looked at Shadi. She looked a million miles away at the moment. It was time to bring her back to earth and to hear what she and Seth had been talking about.

"So?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me confused. "So…"

"Oh come on what was going on with you and Clearwater. I could have sworn he was going to fly away from his seat whenever he looked at you." I practically shouted at her to get my point across.

"Oh well we didn't talk about much. He just kept asking questions about what I liked." She answered. "He…He invited me to come to dinner with him tonight."

I almost stopped walking. I must have looked pretty stupid enough though. My chin felt like a thousand pounds and I dropped it. Taking her to dinner? Already? They just met and he was asking her out. Wasn't that a bit of moving to fast? I have never had a boyfriend but it seemed it would take a couple more days of getting to know each other before being asked to dinner. If this boy was trying to get into her pants I swear I'd track him down and….I'll have my father castrate him.

"Dinner. So just you and him alon-"

"Oh no sorry, He invited me over to his friend's fiancé's house. I guess they always have big dinners over there and he invited me." Shadi quickly added grinning.

"Oh, okay." I said a feeling of sadness washing over me. She was going to spend the evening with his friends. Oh snap out of it and stop being so selfish she needs to find more friends than me anyways. We have spent so much time together it's time we opened are wings a bit. Right? That's what a good friend would think wasn't it. Maybe it was just the idea of Seth. I didn't know him and he was coming in and in one day taking my best friend. How did I know he wasn't just going to drive out in the middle of nowhere and start taking advantage of her? What if she tried to run and he chased her down and he…

"Tehya?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Shadi looking at me confused. "Hmm."

"You're okay with me going tonight right?" She asked almost cautiously, as if she was scared I would get furious at her for hanging out with someone else, which I guess a minute ago I was.

"Yeah, you go out and have fun tonight. You better tell me all about first thing tomorrow morning." I said mustering up a big smile for her, which seemed to do the trick. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to hear ALL about it in the morning. I'm sure when she tells my dad and mom they'll be saying the same thing. Maybe even worse. She was practically part of the family.

The walk home was just me asking her questions about Seth and trying to get as much information about him as I could. Just so many questions. He was so confusing. I knew Shadi would be doing the same thing for me if our roles were reversed. We both had a very protectiveness about us. Though it was quite funny when my brother had brought over a girl, a "friend" he called her; we knew what "friends" meant. After interrogating, whoops I mean "talking" to his "friend" I know she thought twice about being more than just "friends" with him. Okay so maybe it was a big mean. She was two years older than him and there was something about her that put us both off.

As soon as we reached the house, we quickly dropped our bags off in my room and began to get dressed into something more comfortable to hike with. My mom had made some sandwiches for us to snack on when we left a long with some bottles of water. Camera's in hand and our new snack bags on her back we headed out to forest. As we walked closer to it the anxious feeling came back and I felt like my lungs were getting smaller and it was getting harder to breathe. It wasn't fear, but it was something and I couldn't quite describe it. It was too late to turn back now anyways. I really wanted to go in there and look around. It looked so beautiful just peeking in; I wanted to see what it looked like up close and inside it. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

So how was my first time?

Thank for reading so far and I hope you review.


	2. Explaining the Feeling

Okay finally got around to finishing Chapter 2. Also I thought it would be nice to show the meanings of the names of the characters.

Tehya-Precious  
Takoda-Sioux- friend to everyone  
Tatewin [tah-tay-wihn]-Wind Woman  
Tedmund- National Protector  
Shadi-Navajo- Older Sister

Also I would like to put out there, that this story isn't one where the main character turns into a wolf. though those stories aren't bad just saying this isn't one of them. You'll understand more as the story goes on. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_ A heart pounding exaltation into realms of the unknown,  
Paralyzing dilemmas of insufferable images claimed as our own.  
Things that should not be; yet still,  
they are so.  
In youth we are bold as our wisdom begins to grow.  
At middle age our wisdom lets us know  
Fear is something that will keep you alive  
And yet,  
Fear has the power to kill, body and soul.  
With wisdom and knowledge, we must remain in control  
Praying to the creator thereby removing fears and woe. _

_-Overcoming Fear, Howard kern_

The forest was as beautiful as I had always imagined it would be. It was still early October so the leaves had begun to turn colors and soon would be falling off the trees. The very tall trees that is. I had always felt short but now standing next to these tall trees I couldn't even call myself short anymore. I was pint sized compared to them. At one point I did wish I could climb one and look out from the top of it. One can only imagine what they would be able to see from way up there. The only ones privileged to that were the squirrels and chipmunks that were scattering up and down them. I brought my camera up ad snapped a couple different angle pictures of them. I would definitely frame them later on. I don't know what people were so afraid of this place for. I haven't seen anything other than a few small animals that would indicate this place would be meant to be terrifying. They must have let these legends get to them too much.

The pictures we had taken so far were perfect. It was so bright out that nothing was hidden behind shadows. Everything out in the open, just the way I like it. Though I did wish more animals would be out and about. They seemed to be hiding today. I guessed they weren't used to seeing humans here. There were a few times I caught a quick snap of a bird, squirrel, or a chipmunk but other than that I was stuck to pictures of trees, flowers and rocks. In the distance I could hear the crash of the waves. First Beach was close by it seems.

It had seemed like we had been walking all day, which in fact had only been three hours. Everything looked different. There was a small creek we had passed at one point, which just set the whole beautiful landscape. I had fallen in love with this place the moment I stepped into it. Other for the small twigs we heard break every now and then, we had checked regularly there was no one behind us, everything seemed very quiet.

"Duck!"

"Where?" I said looking around camera ready.

Suddenly a sharp sensation stung my side jolting all my senses. I screamed and jumped in shock and pain. I quickly turned to see a broken branch lying next to me. I looked up to see it must have broken off of the tree above me, swung and hit me then fell.

"Are you….o…okay?" said Shadi who seemed to have trouble controlling her laughter.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I mumble rubbing the pain away from side and trying not to chuckle myself.

"I said duck." She said walking over to me grabbing the branch from the ground.

"I know," I stated. "and I thought you actually meant a duck."

Shadi laughed harder. "I know that's why I said it!"

Glaring I reached over and gave her a hard pinch. I couldn't help smiling, when I heard her yelp in pain. She returned my glare and tried to punch as me. I quickly backed away which only resulted in me tripping over, I think was another branch, and Shadi running into me. We fell to the forest floor. I couldn't help but laugh at this. She had fallen next to me. I gave her the best mock glare I could make before looking up at the sky above us. It was clear out, not a single cloud out; which was a miracle. There was nothing to block out the golden rays today. Plus there was a nice wind so it didn't make it uncontrollably hot. We put our bags behind our heads so we didn't have to have to lay them back on the dirt. All in all, it felt really nice.

There was still a nagging in the depths of my mind. Mostly about Seth. The whole hike into the forest I could see the look in her eyes. They seemed far away as if in deep thought. I knew instantly who she was thinking about. The moment their eyes met I knew something was going to happen. I had no idea what it would be, but I didn't think it would be good. There was an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach that was screaming to watch him. I couldn't tell Shadi though. She just met this guy and I didn't need to open my mouth and ruin her happiness. Even though I was sure a good friend is supposed to tell their friend when they have suspicions about the guy their seeing, though Shadi wasn't seeing Seth…yet.

I turned to look at Shadi, who was staring at the sky her eyes holding that distant look in them again. This would be a perfect moment to bring it up. If she was already thinking about him then maybe it would make it easier for her to talk about it with me.

"So." I said turning back to look up at the clear blue sky.

"Sooo…" I heard followed by a chuckle.

I shook my head laughing. Well at least it didn't feel like an awkward moment.

"So…Seth Clearwater." I say again. I know I had asked this question before, but her first answer didn't seem, right. There was more to this and I don't think she had told me everything.

I didn't hear her say anything, but I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to push the subject if she didn't want to talk about it but curiosity was roaring inside of me. Something was pushing me to talk about it. I had to know what the sudden interest was. They looked like they had had love at first sight. I had never personally seen it before but the moment I saw them look at each other I just knew I had witnessed something magical, as cliché as it sounds, happening. The looks they were sending and the way they seemed to just…glow.

"What's going on?" I said cautiously.

She sat up and stared a head of her not saying anything for a couple long seconds. Then she turned to look at me with one of the most serious faces I have ever seen. I don't think she had ever looked that serious before.

"I uh…I don't know." She said standing up and walking away from me.

I shot up, but stopped myself from following behind her. She stopped a few steps just in front of me her gaze straight ahead. Something was going on with her, I felt worried as I watched her; I wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"I wish I could explain what I felt….what I'm feeling now." She spoke. "But when I saw Seth, I mean really saw him. Everything changed at that moment. I had been worrying about my history assignment that I hadn't finished. I was worrying about colleges. I had worried if I looked okay today. Even worrying about if my stick figure looked straight enough. Then…"

She paused and I waited patiently. She looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself, I didn't know what to do; I wanted to help her. I reached out but quickly stopped and put my hand back down at my side. What to do at a time like this? So I just waited again, I knew she was trying to figure something out. She was a strong person, not just physically but emotionally as well. When she did she would tell me.

"Then I saw him and they didn't matter anymore. Nothing felt like it mattered anymore. I always thought I was happy in life, but when I looked into his eyes I felt…complete. I felt like I was me, all of me." Her voice cracked, and I could see tears forming on the corner of her eyes. I didn't think it was sadness either. From what I just heard how can anyone ever be sad again. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes but quickly blinked them away. How can I tell her my suspicions now? It would break her heart if I questioned everything she was feeling now. Just come out with it. Then apologize profusely.

_She'll understand._

I really hope the voice was right, for my sake and for the sake of our friendship.

"Shadi, please don't be angry but…" I stopped for a second. "There is something about Seth that is just…well it makes me worried about you. I'm sorry."

I let my gaze fall from her; I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. She was going to start shouting at me any moment now. A pair of arms wrapped around me instead. Oh god she was actually going to kill me wasn't she? But they didn't hug in a threatening way, I felt them softly wrap around me as Shadi put her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Tehya." I heard her say, shocking me yet again.

Now, I was confused. "Um, you're welcome? You're thanking me for being unsure about the guy you like?"

"Yes, at least I can get an opinion from you other than "oh you're so cute together!" Shadi exclaimed looking at me and rolling her eyes.

"People have said that already?" Wow, word got around fast in that school. But surprised since it is one of the smallest schools I've gone too.

"Yeah, we aren't even dating. But I don't need to hear that. I need to hear if what I'm feeling is crazy or that it's too soon to be feeling things like this. I want to hear if Seth is just some guy who decided to suddenly notice me because of some dare by his friends!" She finished her hug slightly tighter. "I am so confused right now; it's hard deciding what's up and what's down. Right or left. I feel like I need to see him every minute of the day. It scares me Tehya."

She let me go and backed up. She turned her back to me staring off into the distance again. It was just like she's been doing the past few hours. I really didn't know what to say at this point. I was really glad she wasn't angry at me for being suspicious of Seth. Now I have to tell her WHY I was suspicious, which was another story completely the only thing I could think of was why he was just suddenly out of the blue interested in her. It was at times like these I wish I knew all of the gossip going around school; it would help me out for having more than one reason to suspect a guy of untrustworthiness.

"It's scaring me too. I don't want you to get hurt Shadi. I can tell how happy you are now, and it's only been one day. This Seth guy and you have been going to the same school for I'm guessing you're whole lives and now…now he suddenly notices you. Why now?" I asked more to myself.

"I just don't want anything to happen that could hurt you. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, you are my sister." I finished.

"I know."

I think it was best to drop the subject there. Her face already scrunched in worry as it was. This was supposed to be a chance to get out and have fun and leave our worries behind for the day.

"Anyways," I started conjuring up a smile. "I got a ton of pictures. Mom is going to be thrilled when I show her these."

She laughed before showing me some of the pictures she took and commenting on each one as well. Her carefree attitude was back and in full spirit. We went through each of our cameras showing what we had taken and what could be deleted to get extra space. After a half an hour of looking through we grabbed our bags and took out our sandwiches, thankfully still intact from when we laid on the bags. We started talking about our day in school. Gossip wasn't something we did, though we did talk about the rumors that went around in the school. Mostly wondering if half of them were true or just something someone made up. It was especially funny if the few we got wind of happened to involve us. It was rarely they involved us, but it was fun nonetheless when they did.

A chill suddenly went down my spine and made my body shake in something I think was fear. I turned slightly to the side so I could see behind me. There was nothing there, but it felt like something was there. Something was watching us. My heart started to pound against my chest as I tried to keep my breathing as a slow intake and out. Why was I feeling this? It was as if there danger was nearby, but there was nothing, from what I could see, there. A red haze started to mask over my eyes. The fear that formed in my stomach began to work its way into my blood and travel into every part of my body. My legs started to burn with an anticipation to make a run for it. I felt the muscles in them begin to tighten until it hurt to stand still. I have to move. I have to run!

_Stop!_

Suddenly the feeling of warmth washed over me. The haze began to disappear slowly until I could every vibrant color around me again. My body started to feel as if it was unwinding and the terrible feeling of anticipation and hysteria began to dissolve away until it felt like it was never really there. My heart still hammered away against my rib cage. I looked around me and suddenly this didn't feel like the cheerful place I had walked into a few hours ago. Something dangerous had walked into it. I think it was time to leave.

"…Mr. I-hate-all-teens gave me the evil eye today because I walked into his class as the bell rang. He looked ready to blow a another hole in the ozone layer-"

"Shadi."

"Yeah T?"

"I think it's time to go home." I said taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

She looked at me confused. "It's time already? It's still early."

I'd hate to play this card, but I really felt the need to get us out of here and quickly. "Seth's coming by to pick up right? So we should get home and you can ready. He looked like the type that might arrive early."

"Oh, okay. You're probably right. Beside I still haven't got any clue what to wear." She said putting her camera in her bag. "He did say casual though. So I'm thinking jeans and a plain shirt will be fine. I wonder if I should make up on."

I nodded. "I'll help you pick something out-"

_Owoooooo, ou ou Owooooo_

We both stopped as the sound of a howl broke the silence of the forest. It was loud and clear and rang throughout the entire forest, making it seemingly echo everywhere. My heart started to pound harder, as if it was possible. We had to leave now! I backed a few steps away from the loud sound. It got louder and almost seemed to shake the whole forest. I turned to Shadi ready to grab her and run, but she wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Shadi!" I yelled when I realized she was walking toward the sound.

She didn't even look at me. As if my screaming at her didn't even register in her mind. Her eyes were open in awe and her own breathing had picked up. What did she think she was doing? It wasn't a dog or a puppy. This was a wolf. Though all animals seem to be fine unless provoked, I didn't want to test that theory.

"It sounds so heartbreaking. It's in pain." I heard her say. I didn't know if she was talking to me or herself.

I practically ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "We have to go. Now!"

Her trance seemed to break as she looked at me in confusion. It was like she had forgotten I was even here. She turned back toward the howling, her eyes looking longingly at the direction it was coming from. I started to pull her along with me. Something was going on here. This forest was having some weird effect on us both. I should have just listened to everyone else about this place. It was dangerous. Even worse there seemed to be actual wolves in it.

I felt Shadi trying to break away from my grip. Her pull wasn't strong, which surprised me; she had always been stronger than me. Then again she wasn't exactly paying attention to what was happening to her. That scared me. The howling started to slowly fade, until it stopped. Shadi finally stopped pulling and started to follow me, without hesitation. We ran until we finally saw the edge of the woods and all but flew out of it. We stopped and both looked at each other before turning to look at the forest again. The brightness of it seemed to fade away. It looked bigger than it did when we entered. The trees had seemed to have gotten more threatening and swayed from a heavy gust of wind. There were noises coming from it now, that we hadn't noticed walking into it. The birds were suddenly cawing loudly and scattering everywhere.

"There…there are…" I could hear Shadi gasping, as if she had finally been brought back into reality and was now remembering everything that had happened in there. I didn't look at her. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the forest. The darkness of it was just, haunting. My breath was caught within me. My chest hurt, it must have been from the running. Though, I didn't feel the ache in my legs from a long run. It felt more like, it was feeling like being caged in. "…wolves."


	3. The Brief History

Back with a new chapter, I know right FINALLY! this one was a lot harder then I expected it to be. This is one of the chapters I wanted to get done fast and apparently I didn't get it done fast enough.

**Summary:** Tehya has always dreamed about a white doe since a child. When she moved to LaPush two years ago, a wolf began to enter into them. What could this mean? And why is this Seth Clearwater suddenly glued to her best friend Shadi's side. Even more confusing is when she meets the hot-tempered Paul, and her whole world moves. So many questions and it seems like so little time. What she finds out will not only involve her but her entire family and her best friend.

**Pairings:** PaulxOc, SethxOc (More to come, but I don't wait to spoil it)

**Songs I listened to for most of chapter:**  
Howl : Florence and the Machine.  
Time of Dying: Three Days Grace

Chapter 3

* * *

_When everything that ticked has stopped__  
And space stares all around,__  
Or grisly frosts, first autumn morns,  
Repeal the beating ground;  
_"It was not death for I stood up" Emily Dickinson

* * *

The soft bed felt good against my now stressed body. My head leaned back against the pillow and I stared up at the ceiling, my mind still buzzing around what I had seen or actually heard today, what I had felt today. The danger had felt so real, the fear that had raced through my veins and clouded my mind; it had almost hurt to be in so much terror and still be alive. I still couldn't explain why I had felt that way or how I had even calmed down after that. Hearing a wolf howling hadn't helped at all either. It just made me realize that everyone had a right to be scared to walk into the forest. It wasn't really rare that there would be wolves in forests, but it was different hearing about them and actually seeing, well hearing one.

Once they had finally reached the house, both of us still a big shell shocked. Thank god dad was in the garage working on the car and Takoda had gone to the next door neighbors to hang out with their sons and daughter. I knew mom had to go in to work for a few hours, at the Quileute Tribal Health Facility as a nurse. It meant we didn't have to explain why both of our skin had suddenly gone pale. Though more noticeable on my light skin then Shadi's copper skin. We didn't say much to each other about what happened. I wanted to question her about why she had suddenly be drawn to it, but decided to save it for another day. There was too much was happening in one day. This had to be one of the strangest days I've ever had.

Shadi had gotten ready as soon as we reached the bedroom. She spent so much time here; we had an extra bed placed in my room. We shared my clothes drawer, two drawers were mine and two were hers. Her parents were always all over doing business, they were happy that she was with us when they were too busy to spend time with their own daughter.

She had dressed in some comfortable jeans, that weren't tight. She wanted his friends to like her; and she had to be comfortable if she wanted them to be comfortable around her. That's what she told me anyways. Also she pulled out a band tee, the band being one of her favorites and Seth's from what she told me. She put her hair up into a messy bun and didn't even bother to put make-up on. Well except for a dab of eye liner. I was surprised at 7:30 on the dot the door bell rang. Seth was punctual with time.

"Wow" I heard Shadi say as she looked at Seth. He had dressed casual as well. He looked almost exactly as Shadi except for his clothes being men's.

He looked like a thousand lights were flashing in front of him. His eyes were wide taking the image of my best friend in. It was the same look he had when he first saw her in class. Why was I suspicious of him again?

When he finally got back down to earth he commented on how beautiful Shadi looked. I think she nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement. Just before they left Seth stated that he would have her back by 11 o'clock on the dot. I would hold him to just that too. I had watched them leave from the front door before turning back in and heading up to my room to rest. My side still hurt from earlier in the woods when that branch had hit me. It was sore and no doubt would leave a nasty bruise in its place. I huffed and kept staring at the ceiling slightly bored. It was strange to have Shadi out, on a date. In the two years we've known each other we had always been together. People had thought at first we were long lost sisters, with Shadi inheriting qualities from my father. We knew everything about each other, we told each other everything. I was surprised we hadn't gotten sick of each other by now. At this point I didn't think we ever would, I hoped we never did.

There was a distant sound of pots and pans downstairs. Dad must be trying to cook something for dinner. TRY being the keyword here. I decided I should go help him, it was better than sitting here all night.

Dad had been grateful when I took over for him. He took a seat at the dinner table talking to me while I cooked some stir fry chicken and some Caesar salad for a side dish. If it was up to him and Takoda they would order a pizza or some hot wings, which was fine every now and then but not every night. Especially since mom had to work night shifts a lot. I heard my dad turn the television on and went straight to the news channel. Something he did every night. I didn't like to watch the news that much, way too much violence going on in the world. There was rarely anything good broadcasted on it.

"…a pride of cougars has been spotted at Olympic National Park, where there has been several vicious attacks and camp sites destroyed. Local rangers and hunters have set out to track down the cougars after one woman has been sent to the emergency under critical condition after being attac-"

See, nothing good ever seems to happen on the news.

I heard my dad sigh upon listening to the news. "I didn't think cougars traveled in prides."

"Well those ones do." I heard Takoda, who had just entered the room, joke.

I rolled my eyes at him; leave it to Takoda to make a joke out of something serious. Dad was seemingly thinking the same thing as he gave a playful whack to his head. I let out a small laugh.

"Anyways, Tehya how was the walk in the woods today?" He asked turning away from my scowling brother. "See anything good?"

I nodded. "Yeah I took a lot of pictures actually. It really is beautiful up there you know."

I didn't think it would be good to mention hearing the howl of a wolf to him. He didn't like the idea of going up there in the first place, no need to give him an actual reason to refuse our future plans on going. If there would be future plans. I had to admit hearing that wolf howl made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yeah, I used to love it when I was a kid." He said softly a smile making its way to his face.

I nodded. He had told us all the time how much he loved it in La Push. He always mentioned how there was no place so beautiful to him. We had asked him many times why we never went to live there instead of where we would be living at the current time. His reply was always the same, "Maybe someday." Than someday had finally happened about two years ago. At the time we had been currently living in New Hampshire, one of the most beautiful places we had lived by far, which was saying a lot since we also had lived in Montana, Canada, Pennsylvania, Minnesota and the list goes on. La Push must have really meant something to my dad; we lived here longer than we did anywhere else.

"Where's Shadi?" I heard my dad ask curiously. "She's not here?"

I nodded pouring the stir fry sauce in. "No she's...on a date."

"A date?" He said shocked. "With who?"

"Seth Clearwater." I stated adding some cornstarch to the chicken and preparing plates for everyone.

He didn't say anything for a few very long seconds. "I knew his father. He was a good man. A very wise man."

I stopped what I was doing and looked over at my father. From the way he was using the past tense I concluded that Mr. Clearwater was no longer with us. A rush of sadness washed over me as I thought of Seth being a young man and without a dad. I couldn't imagine being the age I am now and not having my dad around. He was such a big part of my life.

"Well if Seth is anything like his father, than Shadi found herself a good kid there." He said smiling again.

I smiled at him before finishing up with dinner. My worries for Shadi were finally beginning to ease. If my dad thought he was a good guy then maybe he wasn't so bad at all. Not that I had any REAL reasons. I grabbed the plants and set them in front of my dad and Takoda. Bringing over some juice and silverware as well. I took a seat across from them. I heard them quickly mutter thank yours before digging into their dinner. I simple nodded at them before beginning to eat mine. It was almost hard to stomach the food. My thoughts kept diverting back to the woods today. The fear I had felt, my heart pounding against my ribcage; I could still remember the feelings so well. The fear hurt and I remembered I wanted to get up and move. Do something; it was better than just standing there. It felt like my whole body was being trapped inside of…well myself.

I could only think about having the feeling once when I was a little girl. At the time I was in school and I had just turned 13 that day. I was in my English class when the feeling hit me. It hurt so much to have to sit in my seat when I felt like running toward the closest door. I went to the nurse, who checked my temperature and told me to lie down on one of her beds for twenty minutes. I found out fifteen minutes later that a junior walked into school, a gun in hand. The week before he had gotten kicked off the football team, found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, his parents told him they were getting a divorce and his father had been sleeping around on his mother. He walked into the school; my English class was the first class next to the entrance. No one had gotten hurt since he forgot where the safety button was to switch it off. I still couldn't believe it when I heard it either. A couple weeks later dad had packed us up and we were off heading someplace else to start off new, again.

I never told my family about the feeling. It wasn't something I felt I had to tell them. After some years I began to forget it had even happened and blamed it that I was feeling ill that day. Then today happened; the feeling came back over me again. Except it felt a hundred times worse, the fear had put me on hyper defensive mode and I still felt in it. A sick feeling was bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I breathed in light breaths to keep the vile from coming up to my mouth.

"You okay Tehya?"

I looked to my left and saw Takoda looking at me worriedly. That caught my father's attention too as his gaze locked on with mine. I grinned widely making sure to show some teeth and nodded.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said even putting a small giggle in there for show.

He shrugged. "You just looked a thousand miles away at the moment."

"I was just thinking about if Shadi and Seth got together." I lied

"Oh honey, don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine. She's not going to forget about you. You two are too close to let a boy do that to your friendship." He explained.

"I know we'll still be friend." I said. "I know."

I looked down at my food which I barely touched, merely pushed around; it made it look like I at least had eaten a lot more than I did. Dinner went by a little more smoothly with me just listening in on my dad and Takoda's conversation about some football game. Afterwards I picked up their plates and washed them, dried them and put them away. Takoda went to the next door neighbors to hang out with the son and daughter there, the boy I guess has just bought some new videogame. While dad went into his study to get some paperwork for a recent job he had finished. I looked at the time to see it was only 8:45 p.m. I was still going to be alone wondering what happened for a few more hours. There wasn't even any homework to get done to take my mind off of the boredom.

I began watching animal planet for awhile; followed by drumming my fingers on the couch trying to make a rhythm, then slapping them on my knees. I never realized how bored my life was without Shadi always being there. I let out a long deep breath. This finally seemed to catch the attention of my father in his study.

"What's wrong out there kiddo?" I heard him shout.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door of his study. He was sitting in the seat, his eyes transfixed on the computer screen in front of him. I leaned against the doorway and watched him. He finished typing something before he turned around in the chair and stared at me questionably.

"Dad, why did you move away from here?" I said the question coming to me spontaneously.

He seemed surprised to hear my question, but he quickly covered it up and motioned to the couch in the room. I walked over and took a seat and faced him again.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just curious, it really is nice here when it doesn't rain all the time."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That's true. I grew up with it so I was used to the weather always being cold or slightly dull out." He started before leaning back in his seat. "I moved away when I was only 16, my father, had a disagreement with my grandparents and we moved, it hurt actually; I was very close with my grandfather. I wish you kids could have met him. I think you would have really loved him. Well we went to Fort Yates in North Dakota. I think I was there a week and starting a new school when I first met your mother."

I saw how he beamed at the mention of my mom, his wife. I smiled, it wasn't everyday you see parents like this. Every time they were away from each other and they happened to bring the other into the conversation they seemed to light up like thousand stars. It reminded me of Seth when he first saw Shadi today and also when he picked her up for their date. It was really beautiful to see that look and I felt a flicker of hope dwell in me. I hoped I would find a man that would look at me like that, as if I was the only girl in the whole world for him. That he would never even think about another girl but me. He would tell me he loved unconditionally and that I was the only one for him. I held back a sigh, since when had I turned into such a hopeless romantic? I tuned back to listen to my father go on.

"Well I guess you would call it love at first site. We went on our first date that day too. Two years later she was pregnant with you and a few months after that we got married." He said as if it was a natural thing to say and suddenly laughed. "I remember when we had to tell her father, oh boy I thought I was going to be killed and my body found years after they drained the lake. Then I told him I planned on marrying her and making her happy for the rest of her life. I told him I wanted his blessing but even if he didn't we planned on staying together. You know what he did?"

I shook my head.

"He smiled and then he laughed. He hugged your mother tightly and told her that he loved her more than anything in the entire world, and that he wanted to see her happy. She told him that I make her happy." He whispered the last sentence. "He knew how much your mother meant to me and he even helped with the wedding and walked your mom down the aisle and gave her to me." He paused seemingly reliving the memory all over again. I waited for him to continue.

"He made sure he was there for the birth of you. It was your grandmother, Maka, who gave you your name though. You were her first grandchild and she just couldn't stop saying how precious you are to her. It was a couple weeks after you were born though that we decided we wanted to move around a bit. Get to see the outside world more. It was hard at first. I had to work a lot of jobs to get some credibility behind my name." He continued on with the family story. I remembered mom telling me this story when I was a little girl. I remembered only bits and pieces though; it was so long ago that I had heard it. It was nice to hear it from my dad's perspective.

"It was awhile before we actually came back to see them again. I guess we realized too many things to see and it felt like we had such little time. We came back to make sure they were there for the birth of Takoda though. Maka was ecstatic to have a grandson too. Grandpa named him this time though. I remember me and your mother joking on having another that we would be able to name this time around." He stopped and smiled at me. "I think it's time to stop this rant. I have a lot of work to get done and I won't any done if I keep talking about this."

He laughed pointing the computer screen behind me and then waved me off. I chuckled back and stood up ready to leave him to his work, when I stopped in my tracks. I realized he had really avoided the question I had asked. He told me a simple answer without delving into it, which is rare since he is an avid storyteller about everything. A trip to the market can become an adventurous novel with my dad. A simple "my father having a disagreement with my grandparents," just didn't seem well like my father. I turned to look at him only to see him back at his computer typing again. I bite my lip curiously before shrugging and heading out of the room and making my way to my own.

I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. Today was so eventful and my father adding to it as well. There was Seth, the wolf howl, overwhelming fear, and dad NOT delving. So many things were running through my head and I could feel a migraine forming just behind my eyes. I squeeze them shut and bring my fingers to them tightly, messaging them softly. The pain rang in my ears and my head begged for me to rid it of the pain. I huffed, loudly I might add, and laid my pillow behind me and rested my head against it. I was hoping a good nap would make it go away.

Pushing all the thoughts of today away I tried to make sure nothing popped into my head that would cause me to really think. The coolness of my eye lids felt good against my eyes that all of a sudden felt like they had been burning. With my eyes shut I watched the colorful shapes appearing behind my lids. The swirls of dark violent and occasional bursts of dark blood red and deep blue spots were hypnotizing. It was actually very pretty and so soothing. Eventually I started to feel doziness wash over me as the shapes seemed to beckon to me, to sleep. The weight slowly began to disappear from my chest, the migraine slowly becoming a distant memory to me. The blackness in front of me started to shape into light blurriness, as if the sun was slowly coming up and brightening everything around me. Then slowly, agonizing slowly, shapes began to take forms. I could see tree trunks appearing in front me followed by their green luscious leaves. Followed shortly by green lush grass swaying, yet I could not feel wind. A beautiful array of flowers were sprouting from the grass and I could suddenly hear a small creek in the distant, it slowly got louder till it felt like I could hear each splash that came out of it and bounced back in. The bird as it chirped lovingly to her young chicks. The flowers had begun to sway as well and a smell of fragrance began to fill my nose. It was beginning to override my nose as it became stronger and more alluring.

The skin on my body suddenly felt prickled and slightly cold, not bad cold but a nice warm like cold that made me wants reclose my eyes and enjoy it as it swirled around my body. The wind was just noticeably blowing; I knew now why the grass had been swaying. There were a thousand scents in it that had drifted with it. I inhaled a long breath letting it course through my entire body before letting it out slowly. It felt rejuvenating to feel it pass through my lungs and out again. The air was filled with so many things, warmth, honey, nectar and life. It was all so overwhelming.

Then the crunching of small dead leaves against something broke me from the scents that were alluring me. I saw the white doe make her way out of the forest slowly her head turning in all directions. Yet she seemed to pass my gaze and not even stop to recognize my presence. She bent her neck down and nibbled at the grass peacefully, walking while she ate. Every now and then she would lift her head to look around and bend back down. It was rather soothing to watch her. She seemed so free and worriless. Her white coat glowed off the golden rays of the sun and made her look angelic. I wanted to reach out and touch the shiny fur and see how it felt on my fingertips. My leg wouldn't budge though. I felt glued to the spot, it was cruel really. Seeing so much beauty around me and not being able to touch any of it. The colors of everything were more vibrant that any color I have seen. The green wasn't just any green; it was a bright dark yet light green and sparkled lightly from small dew drops lying on it. The brown of the trunks had small creases in them and made them look aged. The more creases the older it was it seemed.

_Snap!_

My breath suddenly hitched and I looked into the direction of green and brown as another color was added into the mixture. A grey mist was there, it borrowed some brown from the trunks as well. The mist strangely began to move toward the clearing where I stood with the doe. It was beginning to take a form of its own finally. A body shaped almost horse-like but four shorter legs were forming underneath it and not with hooves but it had paws. There was a bushy tail beginning to sprout from behind it and almost hitting the ground. It was walking now toward us, but it wasn't walking upright, it was crouching down. It fur giving it a natural camouflage to its surroundings. It was creeping on the doe.

_No! Not again! Please run!_

I screamed but no words passed my lips. My body was frozen in every way possible and it felt like torture. The creature was getting closer to the doe and my heart began to race again. I could feel the bubbles in my stomach and the aching in my legs that burned to take off. It was worse to watch the doe before me just stand there eating away like nothing was wrong. It was an animal it should sense danger from far away. Well danger was no longer far away and that doe was still not running. The doe's eye finally met mine for the first time; I felt a wave of emotions rush into me at once happiness, joy, acceptance, and the biggest being love. It was so chaotic and I didn't understand why I felt this love. Slowly everything started to fade away. The greens began to turn into a dark gray and lights grays. The trees began to dissolve into water and wash away. The sounds of the creek slowly became harder to hear, even when I strained to listen for it. The creature I could still see it and I felt something grab me just as it pounced toward the doe.

"Tehya! Wake up!"

It was Shadi.

* * *

That it for now chicka's and chicko's. Don't forget to review so I know what everyone thinks about it.  
Even a small review will make my day :)


End file.
